


Dog Days are Over

by Chrysanthos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry decides to buy puppies, Puppies, That's it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthos/pseuds/Chrysanthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides that the best way to spend his money is on dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days are Over

"Harry... Why?"  
  


It was another day in the Gryffindor Common Room, and Harry was currently holding three pure black puppies.  
  


"Why not? They're adorable!" Harry said, cuddling them, "Would you like to meet them?" He asked.  
  


Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Hermione looked at each other. Ginny shrugged, and picked up the one on the left, "Why not?" She asked.  
  


Ron and Hermione followed suit, picking up the right and middle ones, respectively.  
  


"Mate, they are kinda cute," Ron began, "But do you even know the first thing about raising dogs?"  
  


"Can't be any different than the opposite of what Aunt Marge did."  
  


"True."  
  


"Harry," Hermione stated, "How will they get along with the house elves and Crookshanks?" The aforementioned orange demon was currently shanking an armchair using its claws.  
  


"Don't worry!" Harry assured her, "Orion, Sirius, and Padfoot are very well-trained! The breeder said so!" He then took the three back, and began to cuddle them again, babytalking as they covered his face in tiny puppy kisses.  
  


A beat as Harry played with his new babies.  
  


"Sirius..."  
  


"Orion..."  
  


"And Padfoot?" Ron, Hermione, and Ginny asked slowly.  
  


"Yeah! What else would I name them?" Harry asked.  
  


"I'm going to get McGonnagall to talk to you about seeing a grief counselor," Nevile muttered, walking to the door.  
  


"Alright," Harry said, "But just know that you have disappointed," He held the puppies up to his face and turned them to Neville, "All four of us."  
  


"That's fair," Neville said, leaving.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please donate money towards the "Get Harry a Grief Counselor so that He'll Stop Adopting So Many Dogs Please He's Flooded the Dorm with Them" Fund.


End file.
